


Little Red

by plisetskytrash



Series: Love at First Bite - Halloween 2018 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Crossdressing, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Enthusiastic Consent, Flexibility, Halloween Costumes, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, Loud Sex, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, The Big Bad Wolf - Freeform, Top Victor Nikiforov, background phicit/chris, halloween/costume party, safe sex, yoispookyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash
Summary: When Yuuri received an invitation to Victor Nikiforov’s annual Halloween party at his apartment in Saint Petersburg, he wasn’t going to go because hey, it’s Victor Nikiforov! That was until he realised that *everyone* was going and he would never want to insult his idol that way. It was going to be the party of the year. Unfortunately for him, he lost a bet with Chris and Phicit and they got to dress him for the night… well, at least he looked good in red.In which Yuuri is Little Red Riding Hood and Victor is the Big Bad Wolf.





	Little Red

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this special collaboration between [plisetskytrash](https://plisetskytrash.tumblr.com/) and [victurius](https://victurius-saved.tumblr.com/)! Follow us on Tumblr.
> 
> We are excited to announce that on November 1st we will be releasing our exciting new project - A multi-chaptered Mafia/Stripper AU - ‘Glitter and Gold’! It has taken a lot of work and many, many sleepless nights, but we are finally at a position to publish and set scheduled updates. In anticipation for the release, we have decided to team up again for Halloween 2018!
> 
> Day Eight: This is number eight in the series of this weeks [Love at First Bite - Halloween 2018 fics](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/YurionIce_LoveatFirstBite_Halloween2018) and the last installment! We hope you have enjoyed our oneshots this week! Happy Halloween.

 

Yuuri squirmed. He could hardly believe it was him in the reflection of the mirror. He had never looked at himself in a sexual way before, the thought was embarrassing, but today he thought he looked good. He had left his glasses off and slicked his hair back, and his body was in good condition for his upcoming season... He actually looked attractive for the first time in his life.

 

He couldn't believe that he had let Phichit and Chris talk him into this. He couldn’t believe he was going to wear something like this in public, at a party no less. It was going to take some serious liquid courage. But fair was fair, he had lost the bet, so he had to hold up his end of the bargain and it wasn’t like he would be the only person dressing up obscenely, so he had that at least.

 

But god, Victor was going to be there… Victor was going to see him. Wearing this… The thought made him grab the glass of wine Phichit had left on the dresser and down it in one.

 

He wondered where the two men had even found something like this, but he quickly realised that he didn’t want to know. He looked like something out of a BDSM store! They had gone all out, though Yuuri wasn’t stupid, this had Chris wrote all over it. The pretty red platform shoes, the booty shorts and corset - those were Chris. But the soft red cape, the leather gloves and the white hold-ups with big red bows on his thighs - those were Phichit. The black corset was pretty, the complicated satin straps at the back were bright red and a strong contrast to the black. He twirled, admiring his outfit from behind.

 

He jumped as Phichit stumbled back into the hotel room, already drunk, and with his arm slung around Chris, who was also staying at the same hotel as them (which was how these shenanigans had begun in the first place).

 

“You look good enough to eat, Yuuri, who knew you were hiding this ass?!” Chris exclaimed, bringing his hand down hard against Yuuri’s plump behind. Yuuri squealed and jumped, his face flamed. Though he could hardly look at the man without his face flaming anyway. Chris was wearing a skin-tight navy-blue bodysuit, thigh-high boots, and leather gloves, with a chunky belt around his hips with fluffy handcuffs attached. A police hat was perched proudly on his head and a fake badge was pinned to his chest.

 

“Chris!” he scolded, but the older man just laughed.

 

“Come on, let’s go, we’re gonna be late!” Phichit complained. He had dressed just as promiscuous as his friend, bunny ears protruding from his head, and he was wearing a see-through mesh top with a tutu around his waist. He reached for the wine bottle on his bedside cabinet and fell onto the bed exposing his almost bare ass. Chris catcalled. Phichit remained uncaring that he was flashing his bright pink panties as he frowned drunkenly, realising the bottle was empty. Yuuri blinked rapidly, trying to erase the image from his mind permanently, feeling a little scarred.

 

“Who drank all the wine?” Phichit asked, pouting at Yuuri and Chris.

 

“You did,” Yuuri said, only telling a half-truth. “Come on, let’s go,” he continued, reaching for his friend and pulling him up.  “I’m not drunk enough for this and I need like a fuck-ton of alcohol.”

 

“To the alcohol!” Phichit exclaimed, hooking his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder and then pointing towards the door.

 

***

 

Victor’s entire apartment block seemed to be celebrating when they arrived. They could hear the noise and commotion inside as soon as they stepped from the taxi and Yuuri wondered if the police would end up breaking this party up.

 

“Do you think someone will call the police?” he asked, still feeling nervous.

 

Beside him, Chris shrugged. “It hasn’t ever happened before,” he replied. “But there’s time.” The man laughed at his horrified expression. It was not on his agenda to get arrested tonight.

 

“Yuuri, just relax,” Phichit said, turning to him. “You’ve come all this way, to  _ Victor Nikiforov’s  _ party! He’s your idol, it might not happen again! Stop overthinking things, it’s gonna be fine!” Of course, Phichit was right, so he nodded and they made their way inside.

 

The building was dark. The main lighting had been turned off leaving only the dim emergency lights, but it had been brightened with the themed lighting decorations. The whole place was full of cheesy Halloween decorations: fake cobwebs, carved pumpkins and plastic spiders were littered around. But there were also hundreds of people, some outside, some in the corridors, and some inside open apartments. Yuuri wasn't exactly sure where Victor's apartment was, but it didn't matter as the party seemed to be happening everywhere anyway.

 

Yuuri was still a little nervous about seeing Victor, he wondered why he had invited him in the first place, but it really did seem that he had invited everyone, so he was probably being polite. There were no familiar faces as most people were unrecognisable in their costumes — something he was grateful for. The chances of actually seeing Victor seemed slim and that was amazing, he didn't want to embarrass himself. Phichit was right, he needed to just have a good night tonight.

 

As soon as they were inside the building, shots were being shoved into their hands from random people, but Chris seemed to know them and encouraged Yuuri to drink them so he did. He happily tossed them back hoping to take the edge off but winced as the alcohol burned his throat. The elevator was in use so they took the stairs and it seemed that with every floor they passed, more people were hanging around and cheering. There was really nowhere in the building that had been spared.

 

They saw their first familiar face when JJ, who had a girl Yuuri had never met before but assumed was his girlfriend slumped on him, high-fived Chris when they got to Victor's floor. Yuuri smiled at him unsurely, having never actually having spoken to him before, and then followed Chris who seemed to have picked up some glasses of wine on the way.

 

“Where did you get these?” Yuuri asked, laughing as one was shoved in his hand.

 

Chris shrugged. “Never question free booze, Yuuri, unless it's from a suspicious source, then never drink it, but we're all friends here! Right? We're here to have some fun,” he said throwing a filthy look at Phichit that was so lust-fuelled that it made Yuuri blush. Poor Phichit looked oblivious again...

 

They made their way down the corridors, stopping and speaking to a few people and Yuuri forgot that he was essentially cross-dressing in public and was supposed to be nervous about that and started to actually have a good time. Especially as someone streaked - yes, streaked, as in, ran naked - past them. Yuuri even got a few compliments from a group of girls who insisted he looked amazing, it made him feel a lot more confident and he thanked them, smiling.

 

As predicted, the alcohol warmed him and he started to feel relaxed. The music at the end of the corridor was really loud and tempting him. Yuuri looked over, curious. The door was wide open and there were a lot of people inside dancing and playing games. Yuuri made his way over and stood outside, peering in. He wasn’t  quite sure where he fit in or if he was allowed inside, but the more he drank, the less he cared.

 

He glanced back to Phichit who was having an amazing time, laughing and dancing about sillily, still in the corridor, and his smile seemed to be infectious to Chris who was gazing at him in appreciation. Yuuri wondered if the two would end up hooking up. If they did, Yuuri would be happy for his friend, it had been a while since Phichit had any fun, he worked so hard.

 

Not wanting to cockblock his friend, he made his way into what he assumed was Victor's apartment as it seemed to be the centre of the chaos. It wasn't what Yuuri expected at all. Of course, he had seen inside the space before from Victor's many Instagram posts and from a few magazine interviews which featured pictures of him at home, but seeing it like this was very humbling. He had held Victor so high on a pedestal that he expected something spectacular, but really, it was just an apartment and, looking around, it wasn't clear that a celebrity like Victor lived here at all. It actually helped his anxiety a lot. He had thought he would end up going home early, but since he was here, the atmosphere was different to what he expected, he decided to make the most of it and stay to see how the night turned out. It wasn't often that he let his hair down. So with that in mind, Yuuri started drinking his wine and let the alcohol warm his cheeks and make him feel flushed.

 

There was a group of people playing a games console and he wondered over there, standing and watching them play. He was happy for the moment just watching them have fun. He didn't feel the need to join any of the other party games. He was pretty sure they were playing truth and dare in the corridor like teenagers and he wanted no part of that at all. Instead, he watched some Russian guys play a horror game which was very hack and slash and very gory, he couldn’t understand what they were saying as they all talked rapidly in Russian but he didn’t mind. Yuuri ended up slumped over the back of the sofa behind who he assumed was Yuri Plisetsky playing. The boy was wearing far less clothing than what was appropriate for someone his age, but who was he to judge? After all, he was in booty shorts and a corset.

 

Yuuri startled when the young blonde jumped up and threw his remote across the room at someone because they made him die by dancing in front of the TV and now it was game over. He screamed in Russian, clearly a sore loser, and then chased after his friend as everyone laughed, another friend trailed after them leaving the couch free. Yuuri decided to quickly steal the now empty seat, but someone else had the same idea. As Yuuri slid down, someone jumped over the back of the sofa and plopped down next to him. The two squashed together for a second and then laughed. They shuffled a suitable distance apart and Yuuri looked up to see who he'd almost sat on. He completely forgot all about the game he was watching.

 

“Hello, little red,” the other man greeted him, his voice deep and gravelly as he clearly put on a low sexy voice for show. He had a Russian accent, but Yuuri briefly considered he must not be an ice skater as he didn't recognise him from the Russian team. He was probably one of Victor’s friends or someone who lived in the apartments.

 

When Yuuri didn't reply right away, the stranger gave Yuuri a stunning smile and leant in closer, actually touching his thigh, and pulling cheekily on a bow on his hold-ups. Yuuri went weak at the knees at his luck. This guy was full on hitting on him and he actually liked it. It might just be the alcohol talking, but Yuuri was seriously interested. What did it matter whether the alcohol was helping the attraction or not? Yuuri had always been a lightweight, it made him have more fun in some ways. Even if he wasn't drunk, he was pretty sure he'd still happily drop to his knees for this man.

 

And what were the chances of this happening? Whoever had greeted him was clearly dressed as a wolf, an intricate grey and white wooden mask was half-covering his face, and he had pretty silver fluffy wolf ears on his head. Yuuri was impressed at the effort that had gone into dressing him as a sexy wolf. The mask and ears looked handmade. He had even sprayed his hair silver to match the mask and ears and he had smeared fake blood down his neck and chest. He was shirtless and Yuuri had to concentrate on not staring at his six pack or illegally-tight ripped leather pants. Yuuri somehow felt less obscene in his costume as he could practically see the outline of this guy’s dick in his pants. Yuuri immediately snapped his eyes back up to the guy’s face. He was insanely attractive and, though Yuuri wasn't one for casual hookups, he could definitely see himself having some fun with this guy if the night went in that direction. He had a feeling Phichit would not be coming home tonight either which meant he had an empty hotel room at his disposal...

 

“The big bad wolf? I sure hope you don't try to eat me up.” He smirked and Yuuri was pleased when the guy almost choked on his drink.

 

“I don't know if I can make any promises,” he replied, licking his lips and then resting his hand more firmly on Yuuri’s thigh to let his intentions be known. “You look far too pretty in this.” His hand inched up higher as Yuuri downed his drink and smiled cheekily.

 

“So I've heard,” Yuuri replied letting the alcohol do the talking for him.

 

“Drink?” the stranger asked. He reached for Yuuri's empty glass and Yuuri eagerly nodded, staring at the man’s lips and clearly unable to resist, the man returned the gesture with a smile. At least they were on the right page and Yuuri wasn't wildly misreading the situation.

 

Yuuri’s stomach swirled with the heady attraction he felt. He wanted to drown in the smell of the guy’s aftershave. As he stood up and followed the stranger to the kitchen, he checked out his ass, unable to help himself, as his attention was caught by a pretty silver tail hooked on the back of the guy’s belt. But hiding behind the swishing tail was an ass worthy of the gods. Yuuri silently praised himself on a job well done, though he was sure he had Phichit and Chris to thank really.

 

Yuuri determined that the wolfy stranger was a close friend of Victor’s as he seemed to know his way around just as Chris had. He easily found the alcohol and seemed comfortable as he stood in the kitchen, it was clear he had been here many times. He didn't mind the thought of sleeping with one of Victor’s friends, just as long as he didn't actually try to introduce him to Victor as he'd probably spontaneously combust on the spot.

 

They stood in the kitchen, far closer than was necessary and neither said much but they both exchanged fleeting glances full of heat and Yuuri felt his shorts growing tight. He really hoped the guy didn’t notice that he was already half hard… though a small part of him, a dirty part that he didn't normally indulge in, hoped that he would.

 

Once they both had drinks, with a confidence Yuuri didn't know he possessed, he dragged the man over to where people were dancing and pulled him close, grinding against him and letting his body go loose as the music sank into him and the alcohol buzzed under his skin. They didn't talk but they didn't need to, letting their bodies do all the work as they dirty-danced, exchanging smiles and looks full of desire. The man was hard against his hip and Yuuri jumped surprised at the effect he seemed to be having in him.

 

The stranger looked at him apologetically and pulled away slightly. “Sorry, I don't bite.”

 

Yuuri pulled him back, rolling his body against him and holding him that little bit closer. He moaned dirtily in his ear. “What if I want you to?” he asked, nipping playfully at the man's ear.

 

The look he was given, though half-hidden under the mask, could have made Yuuri come in his pants. “Do you wanna…?”

 

“Oh, fuck yes,” Yuuri agreed enthusiastically and dragged the man into a rough kiss. He tasted like the whiskey he had been drinking and a little like smoke, he must have had a cigarette. Yuuri was surprised to learn that he didn't mind the taste at all. They stopped dancing, making out fiercely where they stood surrounded by people and the thought only made Yuuri harder.

 

“Let's go somewhere quiet,” the guy said firmly into his ear, having to shout a little as the music suddenly turned up and he gestured to the other side of the room.

 

Yuuri found himself nodding. The guy kissed him again before he grabbed Yuuri's hand and was leading him through the crowd. Yuuri passed the party goers with his face flaming red, they all knew where he was going, that he had somehow snagged this hottie and that he was going to actually do this. A few girls even watched him in jealousy, looking him up and down.

 

His eyes locked with Phichit across the room who looked shocked but impressed with Yuuri's behaviour. Phichit gave him a thumbs up but shrugged at the same time. In response, Yuuri quickly made sure to smile and let him know he was okay before he was out of sight. Yuuri pointed at the man leading him and then fanned himself with his hand. Phichit laughed and nodded. Yuuri gave him a thumbs up back.

 

Yuuri followed the man into a dark room and was instantly slammed against the wood of the door after it was closed and locked. Yuuri moaned as the guy was all over him, crowding him against the door and there was not an inch of space between them as they kissed. Yuuri didn't hold back. He was so turned on. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. He was hooking up with some random hot guy. Seriously. He was hot like fire. Yuuri wanted to milk this opportunity for what it was: a once in a lifetime occurrence.

 

When they separated, Yuuri noticed they were in a bedroom and a part of his brain screamed at him because this was Victor Nikiforov’s bedroom.

 

“Should we be in here, is it okay?” he asked as he was kissed deeply again. The man's hands were on his ass, kneading his flesh and pulling their hips together, grinding their cocks against one another's and making Yuuri feel dizzy with the pleasure.

 

“Yes, it's okay in here, no one should interrupt us.”

 

Yuuri was slammed harder against the door and his neck was ravished. Yuuri bit his lips and tried to resist moaning like a whore but the stranger bit into his neck playfully, testing the water and Yuuri couldn't help but gasp and arch into him as shivers ran down his spine and made his stomach twist and ache in arousal. He was not in control at all as the guy was spurred on by his response. He bit and sucked at his neck until Yuuri was almost crying with stimulation and gripping at him desperately.

 

“You weren't joking, huh?” the guy teased as he pulled away, no doubt admiring his handy work,  he had probably made such a mess of Yuuri's neck.

 

“Shut up and fuck me,” Yuuri demanded, grabbing the guy by his hair and then smashing their lips together. His cock was so hard. He wanted nothing more than this guy on his knees, sucking him off and choking on his dick, or if that didn't appeal to him, Yuuri would happily let him fuck him over the nearest surface.

 

They kissed furiously, the two of them panting and out of control as they pawed at each other like animals. Yuuri's chest was heaving as he gasped for breath between their kisses. It was all so much.

 

Yuuri squealed as he felt himself hoisted into the air and in instinct, he locked his thighs on the man's hips.

 

“You're strong.” Yuuri laughed. “I didn't expect that.” Yuuri had always been a little on the larger side for a figure skater and he definitely had some curves. Not to mention his thighs were like steel. Overall, he was pretty heavy and the guy was deceptively strong as even though he had an athletic build, his arms weren't particularly ‘buff’.

 

“Should I be flattered or insulted by that?” he asked, taking the time to try and catch his breath.

 

“Oh, flattered, certainly, you're playing out a huge sexual fantasy of mine right now.” The guy was literally like something out of Yuuri's dreams. “Are you sure you're real? It's not gonna hit midnight and you will vanish and turn into a turnip or something. Right?”

 

“There might be a cultural difference here, but I'm pretty sure that's not how that fairytale goes.”

 

They both laughed and Yuuri felt warm at the connection between them. This was easy. It felt natural. And it was so bad that Yuuri was sure he was going to hell for it. He was seriously going to have sex in Victor Nikiforov’s bedroom with potentially one of his close friends who was a complete stranger. He didn't even know his name. He didn't  _ want  _ to know his name. The mystery surrounding it was doing something seriously naughty to Yuuri's libido.

 

The guy kissed him again and pulled them away from the support of the door. Yuuri was practically thrown onto the bed. He bounced on the luxurious mattress.

 

“Take your shorts and cape off, everything else, keep on.” The guy dropped to his knees at the end of the bed and gently gripped Yuuri's feet, taking his shoes carefully off one by one. He ran his hands slowly up and down the silky, soft material of the stockings.

 

Yuuri took his gloves off and threw the cape over the edge of the bed. He hesitated as the guy settled between his thighs.

 

That thought returned. This was Victor's bed... would Victor really want Yuuri’s bare ass on his sheets? His cock? His come? It was sobering and on the wrong side of wrong.

 

“But what about Victor? I feel bad….” he admitted. “He invited me to his home, I feel bad having sex in his bed…”

 

The guy looked confused. “Are we role-playing or something because I'm a little lost.” He laughed nervously and Yuuri felt the atmosphere shift.

 

“I just…” Yuuri's words got stuck in his throat. Fuck. What was wrong with him? He had a guy who was basically walking perfection between his thighs and literally about to fuck him and he had stopped him.

 

“Oh, I get it... I'm the big bad wolf and I'm going to ravish you right here... in  _ Victor’s  _  bed.”

 

The guy smirked and so, as to not sound like a complete loser, Yuuri played along. “Whatever will you do to me now we're all alone?” he asked, letting himself be led by the other man. If Victor found out about this, then Yuuri was going to totally blame the bad influence between his legs.

 

“Eat you up of course.” He growled playfully and then snapped his teeth together. Yuuri giggled, feeling a bit more relaxed somehow.

 

The stranger drove forward and pushed Yuuri flat, hovering above him. The two of them laughed and Yuuri yelped as he hooked his fingers under Yuuri's shorts and underwear and in one swift movement he pulled them off. Yuuri lay slightly embarrassed, still in the corset and stockings with his legs splayed and his hard cock on display to this stranger.

 

Yuuri relaxed back, staring at the ceiling as a hot heat engulfed his cock. The guy enthusiastically sucked him, moaning around his mouthful and roughly sucking him down with seemingly no gag reflex. It was by far one of the best experiences of Yuuri’s life. His thighs trembled and he itched to bury his hands into the stranger's hair. He ground his hips up, moaning as his eyes fell shut.

 

Yuuri couldn't help it. The guy was moaning around his cock like it was a delicious treat and it pushed him pretty close to the edge, though he wasn't going to come yet, he reached the point where he started chasing his orgasm. He slipped his hands into silky soft hair and for a moment he was surprised at how soft it was for hair which had been sprayed... It must have been a box dye because there was no way there was any product in hair this soft. It was a really pretty colour… just like…

 

For some reason, Yuuri’s eyes shot open at this thought and peered down.

 

In the dim room and with no glasses on, Yuuri could almost imagine that it was Victor between his thighs. It was wrong. So wrong. This beautiful man was between his thighs and worshipping Yuuri's cock and he was fantasizing about Victor. But the alcohol controlling him didn't care. For all he knew this guy could be thinking about someone else too. It was just some fun. People must do it all the time when hooking up...

 

Instead of being disgusted by the thought of Victor and brushing it off, as soon as it was inside his head, he couldn't get it out. He relaxed back and let himself fall headfirst into the fantasy.

 

He shoved his cock deeper into the man's wanting needy mouth and instead of coughing or spluttering at the force, the guy moaned, his mouth sounding stuffed full. He pulled off with an obscenely dirty pop. Yuuri lay on the bed thinking he might be dying from the amount of pleasure this man was showering upon him.

 

The touch disappeared and the weight vanished from the bed. For a second, Yuuri panicked, wondering where the man had gone or even if he had said something out loud from his fantasy. He internally scolded himself. He winced as a light was clicked on, and while dim from the lamp it was still bright after being in bad lighting all evening from the party.

 

“Sorry, just want a bit of light for the next bit. I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

The guy settled between his thighs again, hands hooked on the meaty tops as he pulled him several inches down the bed. He appeared above Yuuri with a heart-shaped smile and Yuuri's heart fluttered. He looked him in the eyes, trying to figure out if they were green or blue and he gulped thickly because up close in good lighting this guy really, really looked like…

 

He was being kissed again and Yuuri clung to the guy, hardly believing that he was this lucky. He most certainly had a type and he was never gonna live it down when he saw Phichit tomorrow.

 

Yuuri gasped as a large hand closed over his hard cock, jerking the spit-wet length. He slowed the kiss unintentionally, unable to concentrate. God, his touch was perfect and the alcohol had gone straight to his head, only fuelling what he was feeling.

 

He let himself relax again, Yuuri hadn't been laid in a long time and this was already better than every encounter with sex that he had ever had. As he felt fingers breaching him and prepping his ass he moaned uncontrollably, letting himself enjoy it as he knew the music was blocking out the sound. The guy above him was muttering to Yuuri but he couldn't focus on what he was saying as he was completely distracted by how amazing everything felt.

 

Yuuri loved being fingered but his partners had never particularly shared that interest and it was normally done quickly as a means to an end. But this guy was reacting to Yuuri and paying attention to him, reading his body. Yuuri found himself trembling with three fingers deep inside him and nailing Yuuri's prostate as almost six foot of sexy, delicious man was grinding his cock into Yuuri's thigh. Confused as his stomach started to twist and pleasure coiled inside his groin, Yuuri scrambled up and pushed the guy’s hand away.

 

“You need to fuck me,” he cried out, gasping and shaking.  “Oh god, I was about to come, that's never happened before.” He grabbed the guy roughly and kissed him. “That was amazing, I was so close.” Yuuri was still moaning softly, feeling on the edge and desperate as he smashed his mouth against the other man’s.

 

“Thank god,” was the instant reply. “I'm about to come in my pants if I don't get inside you. You're so hot.”

 

Yuuri didn't even have time to blush at the compliment. He was too busy attacking the guy’s belt and yanking his buckle open, more than ready to get his hands on his dick. The stranger helped him, pulling everything down and his cock bouncing out of the tight restraint of the leather pants. Yuuri froze, staring at the guy’s dick for a lot longer that was socially acceptable, because not only was it probably the largest and most perfect dick Yuuri had ever encountered, but the carpet matched the drapes…

 

Yuuri felt impossibly confused and incredibly turned on at this turn of events.

 

“Is it okay?” the guy asked, sounding embarrassed. Yuuri’s eyes shot up to his face, still half hidden by the mask.

 

Was this… No... There was no way…

 

“Did you change your mind?” he asked. “You can change your mind .It’s okay, do you want me to — ” he rambled and Yuuri blushed so hard. He was making such a fool out of himself, staring at the guys dick like some kind of pervert.

 

“No, no it’s fine,” he interrupted. “I mean… it’s more than fine. Just kiss me again.” Yuuri was embarrassing himself.

 

Yuuri was overthinking this, he was totally overthinking it all and he was self destructing. He reminded himself to relax. There was still chemistry. He wasn't ruining anything, he just had to stop falling into that headspace where his mind was going over time. Instead, he kissed the stranger and it was exactly what he needed. Yuuri pulled them back into the sheets, face flaming and ass aching to be filled by the handsome stranger and things were simple again. It was the two of them in the soft bed, in the dim light, both a little drunk and having fun as music thumped around them.

 

They separated and Yuuri heard the telltale sound of a condom wrapper. He stayed where he was, feeling like he was sinking into the pillows as he stared up at the flawless guy now on his knees, rolling the latex onto his perfect cock and then wanking himself as he looked at Yuuri unashamed. Following his example, Yuuri pulled his knees up, showing the guy his pink throbbing hole and then spread his legs. He spread his ass cheeks and then slipped two fingers from each hand into his already well-used hole. He felt dirty doing something so filthy while a stranger watched him, but he also felt powerful.

 

“Fuck, you're going to kill me,” the stranger moaned before forcibly removing Yuuri's hands.

 

One of Yuuri's legs was suddenly lifted to the guy’s shoulder, his ass lifted slightly as he lined up and pushed in. Yuuri felt every inch. He wasn't sure if it was because it was bigger than anything he had taken before or because of the alcohol warping his senses, but either way he couldn't help but sob in pleasure. The stretch was so good.

 

“Fuck me,” he begged and the stranger obliged, slowly pulling out and then slamming into him, spreading Yuuri's legs further, effectively pinning him with Yuuri's knees on either side of his head and him bent in half. He was slammed into the mattress from the force of the man's thrusts, the bed rocking and hitting the wall with a thud.

 

Yuuri’s face was on fire. Everyone was going to hear them, even over the loud music there would be no mistaking the sound of someone being brutally fucked in the next room, but Yuuri didn't care. He felt like he had died and gone to heaven. He had never been fucked like this before. It was like he was being worshipped. Like he was being owned. This guy was completely wrecking him.

 

“Yes,  _ yes _ , right there,” he begged as the guy nailed his prostate, sending Yuuri spiralling with pleasure. He gripped at the stranger's shoulders, digging his nails into the muscle, desperate and completely overwhelmed as his cock ached and leaked and his ass was pounded so perfectly that tears streamed down his face as he moaned loud and uncontrollably.

 

It was so much, but it was not enough.

 

Yuuri was almost hyperventilating as he looked desperately up at the stranger who was leant over him, his weight making Yuuri powerless to move.

 

The wolf mask taunted him.

 

He stared at the man's lips, his mouth open in pleasure, wet and drooling as he moaned and looked down at Yuuri in awe. His cheeks flushed. His silver hair soaked with sweat as he pistoned his hips, stealing Yuuri's breath and pushing his curiosity too far.

 

Yuuri grabbed the mask, pushing it over the man's face and letting it fall off with the wolf ears and then things were impossibly intense. Victor Nikiforov smiled at him through his dazed pleasure and then leant down and captured Yuuri's lips again and suddenly Yuuri was coming all over himself. His cock untouched between them as it soaked his corset in come and sprayed the other man's abs as he fucked him through it.

 

His moans were swallowed by the man's kisses, by  _ Victor's _ kisses, as he continued to moan, “Victor, oh God, Victor!” at the top of his voice, making his throat protest from his cries as he was forced to ride his orgasm, his ass spasming and whole body shaking.

 

Yuuri thought that he had seen heaven, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of when Victor moaned, “Yuuri, fuck,  _ Yuuri _ , I'm  _ coming _ ,” seconds before he shoved himself in deep, his cock throbbing against Yuuri's overstimulated prostate as he filled the condom.

 

Nothing beat that feeling because it wasn't a random hook up at a party, it wasn't a stranger. He knew who this was. It was Victor. But more importantly, Victor knew who he was and he was smiling down at him like Yuuri had hung the stars in the sky.

 

“I’m glad you got my invitation, thank you for coming all this way,” Victor said, finally letting go of Yuuri to clean himself up. He reached into the bedside cabinet and pulled out some wipes. Yuuri relaxed his aching legs, sore from where he had been so ruthlessly pinned against the headboard. He watched the man wipe himself down, unable to tear his eyes away as he replayed the night over and over in his mind, trying to process the events. “Japan to Russia is quite a trip for a Halloween party. I didn’t think you would come.” Victor beamed at him and then dropped the wipes in the bin.

 

“Yeah, I…” Yuuri felt like such an idiot, because of course Victor would have invited because he wanted him there. “I guess it’s pretty far.”

 

“But we could make it work.”

 

Yuuri sat up at the statement, waiting for the man to laugh or indicate that he was joking. But he didn’t, instead, he smiled at Yuuri and then sat on the bed behind him.

 

“I - of course…” he replied, agreeing with Victor as hope swelled in his chest.

 

“Can I?” he asked, hands hovering over Yuuri’s corset and he nodded. Victor sat down and began unstringing it. After he took it off, Victor scooted behind him and then kissed his way down his neck. “Better?” he whispered. Yuuri turned and glanced down at his lips as he nodded. “Ready for round two?” Yuuri smiled into another kiss, finally not afraid of Victor Nikiforov.

 

***

 

When Yuuri arrived back at the hotel the next morning, he was hungover and wearing Victor’s clothing, his own forgotten on the Russian man’s bedroom floor. He tugged on the hoody self consciously as he tried to cover the obscene amount of love bites on his neck. He was completely exhausted. He power walked past Chris’ room, not wanting to face him this morning. He opened his room with a swipe of the key card.

 

He yelped as he was greeted with Chris and Prichit in bed together, he quickly slammed the door behind him as he saw a cleaning lady approaching.

 

“Morning, hot stuff. I see Victor finally caught you,” Chris greeted, not embarrassed that he was clearly naked in bed with Yuuri’s best friend, only the duvet covering his junk. The Thai boy was sat drinking coffee and had enough shame to blush and try hide under the sheets. Yuuri couldn’t say he was surprised by this turn of events.

 

“Yes, he did!” he admitted. He was so embarrassed, everyone at the party must have heard them. “But, Phichit, why didn’t you warn me I was being dragged into a bedroom with Victor?” he demanded, sulking slightly. “I had no idea!”

 

Chris dissolved into fits of laughter. “Oh dear, Yuuri, you are so clueless! It’s almost delicious!”

 

“What do you mean, Yuuri?” Phichit asked, confused. “Did you not know that it was Victor? I thought you knew! Why else would I give you a thumbs up?!” he exclaimed.

 

“Not until he was literally balls deep.” Yuuri’s face flamed.

 

Chris howled in laughter as he watched Yuuri limp to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! Both of our tumblr asks are open for prompts :)  
> [victurius](https://victurius.tumblr.com/)  
> [plisetskytrash](https://plisetskytrash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
